


don't look back in anger

by whowantstodance



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Same Age, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstodance/pseuds/whowantstodance
Summary: Wade breaks the news that Quentin Beck - who Peter was really starting to warm up to - is actually the worst.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 52





	don't look back in anger

**Author's Note:**

> peter and wade are the same age/close in age. both got dusted. wade isn't "deadpool" yet, but he's a mercenary. idk let's pretend this works.

Peter tries not to limp as he and Mr. Beck walk to the nearest bar after they had defeated the elemental, which really sucked, but at least it was over. 

Mr. Beck was thanking Peter again, and Peter was being all humble and shit, saying that it was really the least he could do. 

They were a block from the bar when Peter’s enhanced hearing picked up an all too familiar voice. “Spidey! Psst… Hey, Spidey!” 

Wade fucking Wilson. 

“We gotta talk, like right now!” Wade whisper-yells, knowing that Peter would hear him.

Peter turns, and catches a glimpse of his old friend’s face from around a corner. He shakes his head, but isn’t able to hold back his smile.

“It’s about your friend, Mysterio.” Peter’s smile fades, and he turns and glances at Beck. “You can’t trust him Petey, okay? I’ll explain.” Peter still hesitates, not sure if what Wade would say was actually important. “I have to keep you safe. Please?” 

Peter puts a hand on Beck's shoulder, who stops, eyeing him with confusion. “I’m sorry, but I just got a message from SHIELD, they need me to check back in. Run tests on the suit and stuff.” Peter hopes the story was somewhat believable. 

“Tests...?” Beck trails in question.

“I mean…” Peter pauses, trying to backtrack slightly. “We can have a drink probably, before someone is sent for me or whatever.” 

“Sounds good,” Mr. Beck smiles, seeming to be undisturbed by Peter’s story. They are at the bar a minute later, and Beck gets Peter a lemonade. The two drink slowly, and Beck breaks their silence.

“So… who contacted you?” He asks, his head tilted. 

“It was just one of their new recruits,” Peter lies. “They just have to check in. Routine procedure, and all that.” Mr. Beck gives Peter a suspicious look, and Peter tries not to let his nerves show. Beck is silent, and calculating. Peter gets a horrible feeling that he knows. 

“This new recruit…” Beck starts, raising his eyebrows at Peter, who can’t help but shrink down slightly. _He knows. He heard Wade the whole time._ Peter sips his non-alcoholic beverage, trying to avoid eye contact. “You like ‘em, don’t you?” 

Peter chokes. 

Beck claps his back as Peter coughs, trying not to laugh. Peter catches his breath and stutters out, “W-what? Uh… No! Of- of course not! Why would you even-” Peter can’t even finish his sentence. His heart was beating too fast, and his face felt too hot. 

Mr. Beck laughs. “Aw, Peter. Denial is part of acceptance.” Peter covers his face with his hands as Beck laughs on. 

“Oh my God, I should go.” Peter tells himself that he isn’t blushing. 

Beck nods, smiling. “Have fun… just not too much,” He winks, and Peter flees.

As Peter bravely retreats, he thinks he hears Beck say something about “laying the groundwork,” from inside the bar, but he was probably imagining things. 

… 

Peter quickly returns to the corner where he spotted Wade, trusting his spidey sense when it wasn’t alerting him of danger or of anyone following him. 

Peter looks down the street, seeing Wade sitting on the curb by a street light. He approaches slowly, coughing once to announce his presence. _Nice._

Wade leaps up, quickly engulfing Peter in a tight hug.

“Aw, Webs! I missed you so much. How long has it been? You look _good._ Black is totally your color. Hey, were you limping?” Wade is rambling, and Peter hugs him back shortly, before pulling back. 

“Wade,” Peter says with the slight exasperation that Wade always pulls out of him. Wade stops. “You know something?” Peter puts a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to ground him. Wade nods, and looks around them, then up at the nearest rooftop. A grin grows on his face as he hikes a bag onto his shoulders. 

“Swing us up there, Petey?” He says, nodding to the rooftop, already wrapping his arms around Peter’s neck. Peter sighs, taking Wade around the waist, deciding it would be much easier to just give in. “Oh, hell yeah. It’s been _ages._ ” Wade says excitedly, holding Peter tighter. 

Peter shoots a web, pulling the two of them up to the roof, not missing Wade mumble, “ _Muscles.”_

He lands, and absorbs the impact so Wade wouldn’t have to. 

“I _love_ your superhero landing,” Wade grins. Peter laughs shortly, moving to sit on the edge of the building, looking out onto the skyline. 

“You’ve mentioned it,” He smiles when Wade sits beside him, close enough that their arms touch. Peter is about to ask what Wade had to tell him, but Wade doesn’t give him a chance. 

“Pete, I know you probably won’t believe anything I say, and that’s totally okay, but I swear-” 

“Wade, I trust you.” Peter says, without a hint of hesitation. 

Wade stares for a moment, shocked, before shaking himself. 

Peter follows Wade as he stands and moves to the middle of the roof. 

He inhales deeply before he begins. “A couple months after we came back from the snap, uh, blip, whatever the fuck, there was a guy that found me. He knew my reputation, and I was taking jobs - don’t look at me like that - and said he had an offer. I let him finish, and he said there was this guy that was a big threat to a big project they were working on. He made this guy seem like a huge prick, and just out of curiosity, I asked for a name.“ Wade eyes flick to Peter, then to his feet. “It was you. Spider-Man, more specifically.” Peter watches Wade, alarmed. “Yeah, I know. So, I may have broken into their facility to find out why, and I found everything they had on the project.” Wade breaks off, pulling a strange device out of the bag. “I found this today, after the fight.”

Peter watches as Wade touches it, and Mysterio soaring around the cloud of steam appeared in front of them, and Peter’s heart stops for a moment, and he realizes that it’s the same exact scene from earlier, a projection. His jaw falls open. Wade de-activates the machine, expression unchanged. Peter lets out a puff of air. _Holy shit_.

“Sorry man, that might have been a little shocking.” Wade puts it away. “These devices make illusions so real anyone could believe them. With real life explosions and readings and damage, they had the perfect, avenger-level threat, and the perfect character to play hero.” Peter can’t breathe. “Quentin Beck doesn’t exist. He’s an old Stark employee, angry enough to get revenge. He has some major screws loose, but he’s a great actor. He was behind everything.” Wade sighs, his face gaining a more puzzled expression. “But the one thing they were after was some piece of Stark tech. I have no idea what. Somehow, it would help them really… fuck some shit up.” 

Peter freezes. He turns to look at Wade with wide eyes.

“What’s wrong, Petey?” Wade asks, looking even more concerned now. 

Peter scrapes a hand through his hair, clenching his eyes shut. “I have the tech,” Peter says, his voice tight _. So, this whole time, Beck was using him to get it. And Peter was actually going to… oh fuck_. Peter puts his head in his hands. “I was going to give it to him.” Wade tenses, and Peter’s nails dig into his skin as a silence stretches between them. 

Eventually, Wade pries Peter’s hands from his face, frowning at the redness from his tight grip. “Shit, Pete,” is all Wade says, grabbing Peter and pulling him in a tight hug. Wade is quiet for a while, thinking. He whispers, “You thought he deserved it more.” 

Peter nods from his spot on Wade’s shoulder, hoping he could feel it. Peter didn’t trust his voice. 

Wade makes a sad sound, holding him tighter. 

“I know. _Fuck._ Mr. Stark-” Peter’s voice breaks, “gave it to me. It’s the last thing he-” Peter takes a deep, frustrated breath, trying to hold back any tears. “And I was going to give it to someone else. _God,_ I’m such an idiot.” 

Wade feels some moisture on his shoulder, so he rubs Peter’s back, hoping to ground him somewhat.

“You couldn’t have known.” Wade whispers, and Peter shakes his head because he _should have._ ”I know what it’s like to feel inadequate, Peter.” Peter hugs him tighter. “It fucking sucks, and makes you feel… worthless. But Pete, I know I’m not Stark, but I know that all the shit you’ve been through proved to him, and to _everyone_ , that you’re strong, and brave, and good enough.” Wade runs a hand through Peter’s hair, gentle. 

And shit, Peter feels like crying again. He turns his head and places a kiss on Wade’s neck, trying to convey at least some of his thanks. 

“You’re young, and have gone through _way_ too much, but you’re still alive, baby. I know it feels like it’s all on your shoulders, but fuck that.” Peter lets out a weak exhale of a laugh. Wade leans back, and holds Peter’s face. “You have help. You always will.” _You’ll always have me._

Peter’s eyes are watering, and Wade strokes his cheek softly. Peter leans closer, closing the space between them with a kiss. It’s short, but feels important. Peter pulls back making sure it was okay. 

Wade smiles, pulling Peter into a slower, deeper kiss. Wade feels tears on his cheeks, and holds Peter closer, trying to show Peter everything he means to him. 

When they part, Peter rests his forehead on Wade’s, and they blink each other into focus.

“Thank you,” Peter whispers, and Wade leans back briefly to kiss Pete’s forehead before returning. 

“I’m always here for you, baby boy.”

Peter scoffs at the nickname, but the smile on his face gives him away.

Maybe Peter trusted an evil guy pretending to be someone from another dimension for some elaborate reason, and maybe he almost fucked everything up by giving EDITH to Beck, and the foreseeable future will probably be hell, but somehow, sitting on this dirty rooftop with Wade, Peter feels okay. 

“I know.”


End file.
